Enclosed manually operated fused and non-fused switches suffer from a number of limitations. Frequently, problems are caused in the assembly of switches because of the substantial quantity of parts which must be manufactured, tracked, inventoried, and assembled, as well as supplied in the field to properly complete or modify the switch from non-fused to fused operation or vice-versa. With continuing competitive pressure of the marketplace, the parts of the switch, as well as the switch as a whole, must be economical to manufacture. Switch design needs to be simplified for the purpose of facilitating assembly at the point of manufacture, as well as for modification in the field. Design demands for switches to be more compact and sturdy and more readily wired and inspected continue to be ongoing.
Another objective of switch design is to provide a construction for a terminal base which fits together with a minimum number or tools as well as parts, and which may be sold or used as a fused or non-fused switch. There is also a need to provide an improved rotor assembly, improved arc suppression, and compartmentalization of arc gases which may be generated during disconnect operations of the switch. There is also a further need to provide improved means in the housing of the switch for the insertion and maintenance of arc suppressers without the need for any mechanical fasteners.
It would also be an advantage to provide new arc suppression chambers, and uniquely shaped arc grids for a multi-phase switch base which can be snapped into position within compartmentalized arc chambers within the switch base. It would be a further advantage to provide a new and improved line contact--line lug combination and interchangeable load contact--fuse clip combination to the switch base as well as an improved alignment and support arrangement.
Thus, a switch which can be assembled easier, faster, cheaper, and with fewer parts, as well as providing improved performance and adaptability, will enjoy a substantial competitive advantage.